Gremlin Prescott
'Gremlin Prescott '''is one of the Gremlins in the Wasteland and he lives in OsTown. Even though in ''Epic Mickey he is a secondary character, he is the secondary antagonist in'' Epic Mickey 2. Appearance - Gremlin Prescott is a blue gremlin with blade like shaking shoes. A peach - paled skin and white gloves. In Epic Mickey Before Mickey's arrival, Prescott got in an argument with the Telephone, which ended with Prescott stuck in the safe above the gag factory, and the Telephone having his wrench. When Mickey arrives, he can either paint back Pirate Moody's house, in return Moody will give you the combination to the safe, or thin out the beam holding the safe. The latter however, will make the safe fall on Moody. Prescott will then ask you to get his wrench from the phone. After that, Prescott hangs around outside Mickey's house with his wrench. Towards the end of the game, after Mickey defeats all the Bloticles in OsTown, he thanks Mickey. When the Blot is defeated, it is most likely that he celebrates on Mean Street. In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two Gremlin Prescott reappears in ''Epic Mickey 2 as an antagonist. He has always been a strange one. Keeper of the Gag Factory, Prescott always dreamed of doing more with his life, while also secretly holding a grudge against those who cannot see his genius. Over the years since Disney Epic Mickey, bitterness and envy crept into Prescott, leaving him a sarcastic curmudgeon. He hardly has a kind word for anyone.. When Mickey and Oswald arrive, Prescott is in the basement of the Gag Factory as they enter OsTown, and greets them sarcastically ("Well, well, now look who's decided to grace us with his presence."). He then tells them that the D.E.C. transport entrance they need is in a sinkhole of Thinner outside and that Gremlin Jamface gave Goofy some pumps to clean it up. He adds that he told Goofy to upgrade them as they would take too long. When the pumps explode as Goofy overcharges them, Prescott explains that he was only supposed to overcharge one. He tells you that's what you should do instead of retrieving the pumps and using them normally. (if you do take his advice, it will work, but supercharging a pump will cause streams of thinner to shoot and continuously thin out several houses. Using the pumps normally will result in only one thinner shooting at Mickey's house which can be stopped by rebuilding the statue.) After the sabotaging of the Wasteland projectors begins to point towards him, Prescott disappears. Ghost Ian of Blot Alley, Petetronic of Club 13, and Abe of the Wasteland Dioramas all tell you they saw him. After you follow their clues, Prescott is later seen in the Floatyard where he is seen taunting Mickey and Oswald to follow him, saying they'll never get past his defenses. When they catch up to him in Prescott's Arena, Prescott lets on about how his "talents" were wasted at the gag factory, feeling rejected by Gus. Soon, they find themselves in battle with a mechanical cannon of Steamboat Mickey (through the good entrance only) before going toe to toe with a giant robot with Prescott's face on it (Prescott's Mech). Once Prescott is defeated, Gus apologizes to him, saying he didn't want this to happen. Prescott then mutters in disblief, not understanding that someone told him that no could defeat Prescott. Gus asks him who he's talking about. But as Prescott was just about to tell them, the Mad Doctor arrives with Daisy Duck the reporter, her cameraman, Big Bad Pete,and a Beetleworx Hopper. Daisy tells the camera that they are on the trail of the notorious Gremlin Prescott and now plan to find out what he is up to. As everyone is distracted, the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx Hopper hypnotizes Prescott. When they questioned in the song "The Fall of Prescott" by the Mad Doctor, Prescott tells everyone that he planned the earthquakes and sabotaged the projectors on his own before being carted off by Big Bad Pete back to Mean Street. The doctor then declares that he was working alone and that his evil has now met its fate. However, things continue to worsen as Mickey and Oswald later learn that Prescott was actually a pawn in the Mad Doctor's plans, the Doc having convinced Prescott to turn on his friends and build a TV that the Doctor could use to broadcast himself to the cartoon world in a plan to escape Wasteland, after which the Doc hypnotized Prescott to keep him from telling his plans. After the Mad Doctor is defeated, a no-longer hypnotized Prescott is seen being taken hostage by Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, and Pete Pan (and Petetronic, if you have the thinner/bad ending) before they leave Mean Street in a projector (most likely the one heading to Ventureland), possibly because they plan to have him build them something. Predictions have it that they are up to no good and nothing good can come of that like Gus says in Blot Alley. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral